


Catch and Release

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fishing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Okada goes fishing. Will tags along.





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasesstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesstarlight/gifts).



Okada gazed out at the blue, serene water from the bank and was at peace. He enjoyed his life full of nonstop activity, but this was his time to be calm. He cast his line in and emptied his thoughts.

“So. How long does it take to catch anything?” Will asked.

Okada sighed and once again questioned his decision to invite Will along to fish with him. He found him very amusing most of the time, but perhaps this wasn’t the ideal setting for someone who couldn’t sit still for five minutes at a time. He glanced at his watch. Or fish still for five minutes at a time for that matter.

“Be patient,” Okada said.

“Not my strong suit.”

“Not mine either, but that’s the point. To learn patience.”

Will nodded and Okada turned his attention back to the water. He could hear Will humming and shuffling around, but he focused on the task at hand. It didn’t take long before he caught his first fish. Will celebrated like Okada had just successfully defended the IWGP heavyweight championship. He acted even more excited than the last successful defense really.

“Amazing,” Will said. “What’s the trick?”

“You have to be smarter than the fish. I think you're out of luck.”

Will rolled his eyes at Okada, but watched him carefully as he cast his line again. After a few more minutes, Will made a frustrated noise and tossed his fishing pole on the ground. Okada frowned at him as he walked over. 

“I guess I should watch you for awhile. Learn your secrets.”

“There is no secret.”

Will leaned over him and rubbed Okada’s neck. He was constantly touching him and that just wasn’t done. Okada would die before he admitted it flustered him. Or that he liked it. He scrunched up his shoulders and rolled his head back to get Will’s fingers off of him.

“Okay, you want to know the secret?” Okada asked.

“Of course.”

“Just be naturally the best at everything.” He looked smug.

“Stop mocking me. C’mon, show me,” Will said. 

Okada regarded Will carefully. He knew Will had a crush on him. Was this some ploy to get Okada to touch him? Those blue eyes only looked innocent. This wasn’t pool though, it didn’t work that way.

“Okay, I’ll count you one two three—one, the tip of the pole behind your head, two over it, three in front.”

Will practiced a few times. He got the hang of it quickly, which Okada knew he would if he applied himself. He probably just wanted more of his attention. Satisfied Will could make a go of it without his assistance, Okada returned to fishing. This time Will remained mostly quiet and he could settle in. Not for long though, as Will gave an excited yell.

“I have one!” 

Okada was charmed by his enthusiasm despite himself.

“Now, what?” Will asked.

“Now, you let it go.”

“Seems a bit of a waste.” Will shrugged and let the fish go with a wave. “We’re now tied one to one.” 

That got Okada’s competitive nature going. It didn’t take much. “Not for long.”

At the point Okada had him beat easily five to two, Will protested.

“Not fair. You’ve done this loads. I should get a couple extra points.”

“No.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to cheat then.” Laughing, Will yanked at his arm. 

“Be careful! This pole costs more than anything you own.” 

Okada set it down gently to deal with matters. His extra weight and skill should have made it easy to subdue Will, but he was fast and slippery. Leisure time did not call for the cobra clutch so Okada went for a modified bear hug. He realized his mistake instantly as the move brought their bodies flush together. His arms around Will thrilled him, damn it.

“Well, now you’ve caught me, now what are you going to do with me?” Will asked. He sounded breathless. 

Okada was caught in indecision between his heart and his mind. Will decided for him and closed the distance between them. Okada’s hold had loosened enough that Will could wrap his arms behind Okada’s neck and kiss him. His mind was at the opposite of peace with Will’s mouth on his. He had sense enough to pull away after letting himself indulge for a few minutes. There was nobody else around, but it wasn’t private by any means.

“I guess that’s enough of that,” Okada said. “Of fishing.” He wanted desperately to continue kissing Will elsewhere.

“I don’t know. I’ve decided I like it,” Will said.


End file.
